


Dad Says

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Country Star Beth, F/M, Hurt, Song fic, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Dad Says, by Emily Kinney.Prompt by Kevkye
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657267
Kudos: 4





	Dad Says

Rated: K+ - English - Hurt/Comfort/Angst - Reviews: 61 - Published: 08-19-14 - Updated: 03-30-16 id:10631670  
Beth nervously paced backstage of the bar as she waited for her turn to perform. Normally she was all for playing shows. Tonight was as far from a normal as possible. Two days earlier Beth and Daryl broke up. She couldn't remember what exactly was said or why, the incident was a blur. All she knew for sure was that he stormed out of her apartment leaving her standing in the middle of her living room with tears streaming down her face and that they were over. Tonight she didn't expect Daryl at her show, not after the way they had ended things, even if he used to go to every one of them. This performance she was playing a couple of songs she'd never played before.

Her turn came sooner than she was ready for. She walked onto the stage, eyes scanning the crowd for him and guitar in hand. The dim lighting made it harder to see but she didn't spot him there. She took one last look at her set list, five covers from some of her favorite artists.

"Lay down  
And come alive in all you've found  
All you're meant to be  
And for now  
We'll wait until the morning light  
And close our eyes to see  
Just close your eyes to see

A tear must have formed in my eye  
When you had your first kiss  
But I'm on my way  
On my way  
So leave a space deep inside for everything I'll miss  
Cause I'm on my way  
On my way"

Her first song, a Boyce Avenue cover was a hit. The second song , River by Light was an equal hit.

"I want to go where you're going, a follower following  
Changing but never changed, claiming but never claimed

Take me river, carry me far  
Lead me river, like a mother  
Take me over to some other unknown  
Put me in the undertow"

After her second cover she set her guitar down, and took a deep breath, voice filled with emotion. "This song was written by someone I look up to a lot and I hope y'all like it." She scanned the crowd once more. This song, this song she was singing for him, about them.

As her voice rang out over the crowd, loud and true, he quietly slipped into the room, hidden by the shadows and leaned against a wall.

"I am giving up one of my dreams today  
I found out I can't always get my way  
And sometimes a dream isn't worth what you pay  
So I'm giving up one of my dreams today  
When we are children we look to the sky  
We want everything, I'm afraid to ask why

And I saw the sparkling fish in the sea  
I dreamed I would find one who'd swim next to me  
And this called love and it's worth every reason  
Love is the cool and the warmth in each season  
But how does one love and what does one do  
When the dream that you have doesn't want to pick you  
But oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams is just a sign I'm getting older  
He was a stoner and I'm like a light  
And when he would blaze id sing songs by his side  
But my dream takes two strong hearts that will fight  
And he doesn't dream, he just sleeps at night  
And oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams, is just a sign I'm getting older  
Oh they say too much smoking will change your taste  
Maybe that's why he's kissing some other girls face  
But I never dreamed of second place  
So I'd rather just quit than continue to race  
And oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams is just a sign I'm getting older  
And oh oh oh I am singing on stage  
But it doesn't mean I know much better

Oh oh oh oh  
Your probably like me

Some days dreaming and some days a quitter  
I am giving up one of my dreams today  
After I held him and begged him to stay  
And after my dream will drown out to a whisper  
After I've burnt all the photo booth pictures

And after I erased our names from the sky  
Stopped wondering how and asking why  
Oh I wish I had words to encourage inspire  
But the truth is I'm ripped and I'm sad and I'm tired  
I'm a loser in love and an abandoner of dreams  
And today I have up the one for him, and me"

He knew it like he knew his own name that she was singing it about him. He stayed hidden in the shadows as she sang two more songs. Lines of each standing out to him, recognizing both of the last two songs she played.

"You're the reason that I feel so strong  
The reason that I'm hanging on  
You know you gave me all the time  
Oh, did I give enough of mine?"

One of which she sang at pretty much every show, but the lines taking new meaning standing there watching from the side lines.

She finished her set list with What About Now, a song she's only sang onstage a few times.

"What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?"

The closing lines played over and over in his head as she thanked the crowed and went backstage. Within a few moments of leaving the stage she came back out and sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. He watched her sitting there, nursing her drink for a while before crossing the room. He tapped her shoulder gently. "I'm not interested," She didn't turn around or look up from her glass as she spoke.

"Are ya sure 'bout that?" He asked and she whirled around to face him, her mouth hanging open with shock.

"What...what're you doin' here?"

"I ain't missed a show of yers yet. Didn't plan on missin' this one cause I was bein' an idiot." His voice came out breathy as he laughed a little at his admission.

He'd barely finished speaking before she was standing and throwing herself into his arms. His arms wrapped around her small frame and they both felt like they could breathe again, being in each other's arms, right where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I used/referenced were as follows:
> 
> On My Way, Boyce Avenue
> 
> River by Light
> 
> Dad Says by Emily Kinney
> 
> Mess Is Mine by Vance Joy
> 
> What About Now by Daughtry


End file.
